the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Men in Black 3
}} Not "Yaz" Per the cited Slashfilm article, which quotes a THR article no longer at the link Slashfilm provided: "THR says that Clement will play one of the villains — he’s playing a guy (or ‘guy’) named Boris, who is said to be 'charmy sic and creepy at the same time.' Early rumors pegged his character name as Yaz, which Deadline still reports, but THR says that was a placeholder.--Tenebrae (talk) 15:40, 12 December 2011 (UTC) Requested move :The following discussion is an archived discussion of a requested move. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made in a new section on the talk page. No further edits should be made to this section. '' The result of the move request was: page moved. Vegaswikian (talk) 01:09, 1 January 2012 (UTC) ---- Men in Black III → - Relisted. Favonian (talk) 22:01, 24 December 2011 (UTC) The released promo material (posters and trailer) use the number 3 for the title and not the Roman numeral version.Hellboy42 (talk) 23:31, 17 December 2011 (UTC) Support is appears pointless to use a roman numeral if all the material for the film uses 3 instead. It seems like an obvious move to me.-- (talk) 03:44, 25 December 2011 (UTC) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of a requested move. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made in a new section on this talk page. No further edits should be made to this section. Tony Shaloub Why isn't Tony Shaloub in the movie? Did he turn down the part? (talk) —Preceding undated comment added 03:13, 20 December 2011 (UTC). Rip Torn Rip Torn will not be in this film, please do not add him back to the cast unless you have undeniable proof. (talk) 18:41, 5 March 2012 (UTC) : Then remove it from his filmography on his page. Sean199813 (talk) 22:28, 23 May 2012 (UTC) Film has had its premiere London 16th May 2012, MIB 3 premiered in front of thousands of fans. http://www.bbc.co.uk/newsbeat/18100122 (talk) 10:01, 17 May 2012 (UTC) Critical reception This section is for quotes from film critics providing commentary, analysis and insight into why they believe the film has cinematic value or not. It isn't the place for jokes and one-liners. When we have dozens of important critics from around the world we could quote in a way that gives encyclopedic-quality context to a film's critical reception, let's please do that rather than include some reviewer's superficial joke. --Tenebrae (talk) 15:36, 27 May 2012 (UTC) Continuity In the film MIB1 time approx. 38 minutes, K is deleting J's birth certificate. The shot of the screen clearly shows a date of birth of October 19th, 1969. This detail throws off the continuity of the film MIB 3 since it has J being born after his younger self appears as a young child in MIB3 on July 16, 1969. This is why I hate temporal anomalies. You can never depend on facts staying the same. Kid Bugs (talk) 19:58, 27 May 2012 (UTC) It is possible that the issue will be addressed in the next MIB if that is to happen.--~SmokeyfireSmokeyfire (talk) : Unlikely. Another continuity error that doesn't seem to be addressed is that K resigned and had his memory deleted at the end of MIB2. I was waiting the whole film for them to address that and resolve the continuity issue, but it seems they just ignored it. (talk) 14:19, 18 May 2013 (UTC) Plot Mildri (talk) 14:18, 28 May 2012 (UTC)Is it not the blast from K's gun that destroyed Boris's left arm? I've watched the movie once but as I recall, K and young Boris are hanging on a ledge of the launch pad. K reaches for the gun then blasts young Boris's arm off. Young Boris falls then K attaches ArcNet to Apollo. I just watched the movie. What happens is that some type of chemical is released, hits the young Boris's arm, and then K fires the gun; the blast hits his hand, and his arm shatters. Young Boris falls, although it's unclear where he lands, and then K attaches the ArcNet to Apollo 11. Delierajaytoday (talk) 12:06, 1 June 2012 (UTC) :I watched the movie the other day. To be exactly precise (100% sure on this), both K and young Boris are dangling on opposite sides of a launch pad. K is able to reach his gun. He shoots, intending the target to be young Boris's arm, but the blast hits some type of rod which seems to have a chemical in it, which (what at least appears to) freeze his arm, and then it immediately shatters. He then looses his grip from the launch pad from which he was dangling and falls. — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 03:48, 13 June 2012 (UTC) Men in Black 3 is also available in 2D The lead basically says that Men in Black 3 is just a 3D film: "Men in Black 3 (stylized as and also known as Men in Black III) is a 2012 American 3D science fiction comedy film starring Will Smith, Tommy Lee Jones, and Josh Brolin."; but, the other day, when I went the movie theater closest to me, it was only offered it in 2D; so, it is at least available and exists in 2D. I know that me telling a personal experience doesn't even come close to qualifying as a reliable source, though, so I won't change it unless either I or someone else finds a reliable source stating this. I would think that our best bet would be to find something that says 3D films at movie theaters can be offered in 2D as well (the source wouldn't necessarily have to do anything with Men in Black 3-at least I would think). I'm not sure how to approach finding a source, but I'll do my best, and any help from anyone else would be appreciated. I know this might seem trivial, but it does concern informatin in the first sentence of the article; information that is blatantly incorrect. ::It definitely exists in 2D. My local theaters offer this film in both 3D and 2D. Krystaleen (talk) 03:54, 13 June 2012 (UTC) Production Budget It seems Reuters and Box Office Mojo give different figures for the production budget. If BOM is a reliable source for the box office gross then so it should be for the production budget, but I don't claim to know this since for other films there have been discussions on what "production" actually refers to. It might be a good idea to re-evaluate the figure and/or the source.Thuralt (talk) 06:03, 25 June 2012 (UTC) :Equal weighting should be given to estimates, but in the case of Reuters they are actually quoting Sony if you read the article. Box Office Mojo is a reliable source for an estimate, but Reuters have published the officially acknowledged budget. If there was a large discrepency then it might be worth including both figures, but since they only differ by 10 million I think the official figure from Sony is probably the actual figure. It's more likely that BOM published their figure before Sony made the statement and they just haven't updated it so I say stick with the Reuters figure given that it actually comes from Sony. Betty Logan (talk) 15:01, 25 June 2012 (UTC) Frankie Muniz/ Men in white Someone should probably make some modifications about this article — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 18:37, 28 June 2012 (UTC) Production Any thoughts on deleting the following sentences from the Production section? Seems like minor trivia. Also, it does not flow from the other sentences in the paragraph which discuss different re-writes of the script. On June 11, 2010, the fan site SonyInsider.com posted what it described as a "clip that debuted at an exclusive Sony 3D TV launch event at Sony Pictures Studios",25 showing Smith dressed as Agent J wearing 3-D glasses and stating, "I know what you're thinking — 'M.I.B.', 3-D, we're going to be blowing stuff up and all that. But that's not really what we're doing right now. We're here for one purpose, and for one purpose only: Just to let you know that I'm about to make 3-D look good."26 A teaser poster for the film was also released on September 21, 2010.27 Jjuo (talk) 20:32, 11 July 2012 (UTC) Massive "day and date" Worth mentioning ? : the movie had a massive 106-territories day-and-date release. I think the record is held by The Matrix Revolutions (2003) with 107 (http://www.spreety.com/Glossary-Definition.aspx?gid=895). — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 15:01, 2 September 2012 (UTC) :Do we have reliable sources discussing this? - SummerPhD (talk) 18:24, 2 September 2012 (UTC) Modern Setting When is Men in Black 3 suppose to be set in the modern day, as in what year does Boris and Agent J travel back in time from? --Smokeyfire (talk) 09:15, 5 August 2012 (UTC)Smokeyfire :Boris imprisoned in 1969 and was in jail for forty years before breaking out. Therefore, one can assume it's set no earlier than 2009. (talk) 19:31, 25 December 2012 (UTC) Tommy Lee Jones Was Tommy lee jones actually in this movie. All the shots of K are a prosthetically enhanced surrogate!!--Petebutt (talk) 06:42, 14 February 2014 (UTC) Jack Jeebs The article claims that the character, Jack Jeebs, was not in this film. While Jeebs did not have an acting role in the movie, he is clearly seen as the outdoor news stand owner when Agent J first arrives in the year 1969. — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 19:29, 4 April 2014 (UTC) TIME TRAVEL - HOW??? The way the Jay travels through time is not mentioned in the plot summary. Without an explanation, the plot looks lazy. — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 23:44, 10 December 2015 (UTC) External links modified Hello fellow Wikipedians, I have just modified 2 external links on Men in Black 3. Please take a moment to review my edit. If you have any questions, or need the bot to ignore the links, or the page altogether, please visit this simple FaQ for additional information. I made the following changes: *Corrected formatting/usage for http://www.wwtdd.com/2012/05/men-in-black-3-cost-375-million/ *Added archive https://web.archive.org/web/20131029191258/http://boxofficemojo.com/news/?id=3462&p=.htm to http://boxofficemojo.com/news/?id=3462&p=.htm When you have finished reviewing my changes, you may follow the instructions on the template below to fix any issues with the URLs. Cheers.—[[User:InternetArchiveBot|'InternetArchiveBot']] (Report bug) 10:23, 8 June 2017 (UTC)